Lewa/G1
Lewa był beztroskim i dowcipnym Toa Mata Powietrza, członkiem drużyny mającej na celu przebudzenie Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Po wpadnięciu do komnaty napełnionej Zenergizowaną Protodermis przemienił się w Toa Nuva Powietrza. Biografia Toa Mata Wczesne życie Lewa i reszta jego drużyny zostali stworzeni na Artakhce. Zostali później wysłani na Daxię, gdzie przebudzono i zapoznano ich z inicjatywy Helryx, która wyjaśniła cel ich stworzenia: mieli zostać strażnikami Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Po tym, Toa Mata byli trenowani w walce przez Hydraxona. Jednym z pierwszych zadań była ucieczka przed Spinaxem; podczas innego Hydraxon zabrał ich Kanohi i schował po całej wyspie. Lewa nie mógł wydobyć swej własnej Kanohi Miru z jeziora pełnego agresywnych ryb, przez co ostatecznie zdał sobie sprawę, że w zadaniu chodziło o ich współpracę, i połączył siły z Gali by odzyskać swoje maski. Kończąc trening, Toa zostali wysłani do Karda Nui, która została skolonizowana przez Av-Matoran. Sześciu Toa chroniło Matoran przed Rahi, na które wpływały dziwne kolce energii, oraz Avohkah, rozumnymi błyskawicami, które trudno było pokonać. Ostatecznie jednak udało im się to uczynić. Po pokonaniu Avohkah, Tahu i Kopaka poprowadzili resztę drużyny do Codrexu, jedynego nietkniętego budynku zlokalizowanego w stalaktytach. Tam, Lewa sprawdził Kamienne Klucze, które wstrzymywały pole energii otaczające Codrex, i wyciągnął jedno z nich. Nieświadomy pola energetycznego, Lewa zbliżył się do Codrex, tylko by zostać odepchniętym przez włączone pole energii. Kopaka zabrał Kamienny Klucz z jego ręki i włożył z powrotem do wnęki. Toa weszli po tym do Codrexu, a właz zamknął się za nimi. Tahu i Kopaka odkryli przed resztą, że powinni tu pozostać i służyć pomocą Mata Nui tylko w ostateczności. Uciekając od niebezpieczeństwa burz energii, które nawiedziły Karda Nui, Av-Matoranie ewakuowali się, a Toa weszli do ich odpowiadających Kanistrów Toa. W nich zasnęli na tysiące lat. Ich kanistry zostały wystrzelone w niebo po Wielkim Kataklizmie. Miały wylądować na wyspie Mata Nui, gdzie udaliby się do Kini-Nui, zeszli do Metru Nui i zaczęli misję przebudzenia Wielkiego Ducha. Jednakże, błąd w systemie kanistrów sprawił, że wylądowali w morzu otaczającym wyspę. Przez tysiąc lat kanistry, a w nich śpiący Toa, dryfowali po wodzie, dopóki Av-Matoranin Takua nie zebrał Kamieni Toa, aktywując sygnał, który przywołał kanistry na wybrzeża wyspy. Mata Nui 'Poszukiwania Masek' Miru]] Lądując na Mata Nui, Lewa odkrył swe moce Powietrza, ratując ptaka Taku od upadku. Na wyspie znalazł Le-Koro i zapoznał się z tamtejszą populacją. Lewa odkrył na nowo swoje przeznaczenie: przebudzić Mata Nui i pokonać Teridaxa, który terroryzował Matoran. Lewa spotkał się na krótko z pozostałymi Toa, po czym odszedł, by szukać masek Kanohi. W drodze, wpadł na Gali i ocalił ją, gdy wpadła do bagna. Od Matau dowiedział się gdzie jest pierwsza maska, Kanohi Kakama. W drodze, został zaatakowany przez Nui-Jagę, lecz pogrzebał ją pod drzewami, po czym wszedł do jaskini. Po kilku przeszkodach, udało mu się zdobyć Kanohi i w zaskakującym tempie opuścić jaskinię, korzystając z mocy Kanohi. Krótko po tym bujał się na winoroślach, lecz został zaatakowany przez Nui-Ramę. Rahi zrzuciło jego maskę, a on sam spadł, ku czekającym szczękom Muaki. Jednakże, został ocalony przez Onuę, który stworzył dziurę w ziemi pod Rahi. Został później schwytany przez Rahi pod kontrolą Teridaxa, a jego maska została zastąpiona zainfekowaną Miru. Został zmuszony do obserwacji Le-Matoran, których zniewolono i zmuszono do pracy w ulu Nui-Rama. Onua znalazł ul i zmierzył się z Lewą, ostatecznie pozbywając się zakażonej maski. Lewa użył uprzednio znalezionej Komau, by przejąć kontrolę nad Nui-Kopen i wydostać więźniów z ula. Lewa spotkał się ponownie z innymi Toa, kiedy Onua zebrał ich wszystkich. Udał się do Ta-Wahi, by znaleźć Kopakę i uratował swego towarzysza od upadku do lawy podmuchem powietrza. W drodze na spotkanie, dwójka Toa spotkała grupę Matoran, ćwiczących rzucanie Bambusowymi Dyskami. Musieli jednak iść dalej. Dotarli ostatecznie na spotkanie. Teridax, obserwując całe zajście, wywołał erupcję Wulkanu Mangai. Lewa użył swej Kakamy, by pomóc Onule wykopać rów, który powstrzymał lawę. Lewa zdobył po tym Kaukau Pohatu, znajdującą się w jednym ze skalnych otworów, kiedy Toa zaczęli pracować wspólnie, i wkrótce zebrali resztę masek. Lewa znalazł także Kamień Makoki podczas jednej ze swych podróży. Krótko po tym, Lewa otrzymał swoją Złotą Kanohi i zszedł wraz z innymi Toa do podziemi Kini-Nui po przybyciu Kompanii Kronikarza. W tunelach, Toa zmierzyli się z ogromnymi krabami, w których Lewa rozpoznał Manasy. Po nieudanej próbie pokonania ich, Lewa połączył się z Gali i Kopaką w Toa Kaita Wairuhę i, wraz z drugim Toa Kaita, Akamaiem, pokonali Manasy strzegące Mangaii, lecz wkrótce zostali z powrotem rozdzieleni w sześciu Toa. Zmierzyli się z Toa Cienia i udało im się ich pokonać, przez zaakceptowanie tych cieni jako części ich samych. Po tym napotkali samego Teridaxa, który pojawił się przed nimi jako Matoranin. Jednakże, szybko zmienił się w wirującą masę metalu i macek, prawie pokonując Toa. Ci jednak wystrzelili ku niemu swe Moce Żywiołów, a masa części i nici rozpadła się. Toa wrócili na powierzchnię, triumfując. 'Inwazja Bohroków' ]] Krótko po opuszczeniu Kini-Nui, Toa poczuli dziwne trzęsienia, roznoszące się po całej wyspie. Kapura pojawił się, będąc całkowicie zszokowanym, mamrocząc jedynie słowo Bohrok. Toa udali się do Ta-Koro, gdzie zauważyli Pahraki i Kohraki atakujące wioskę. Lewa udał się pierwszy do walki, lecz został uwięziony w lodzie Kohraka. Tahu ocalił go, topiąc lód. Walka skończyła się, kiedy Lewa i Gali połączyli swe mocy i stworzyli burzę, która odpędziła Bohroki. Vakama wytłumaczył kim one są oraz to, że trzeba zdobyć osiem rodzajów Krana. Lewa udał się do Le-Koro, chcąc upewnić się, że wioska jest bezpieczna. Kiedy tam dotarł, zastał Bohroki atakujące Le-Koro, oraz całą populację, kontrolowaną przez pasożytnicze Krana. Maska Lewy została zabrana i zastąpiona Kraną. Zaczął pomagać Bohrokom oczyszczać wyspę, lecz ostatecznie spotyka Onuę, który szukał go po odzyskaniu jego Miru od grupy Lehvak Va. Kontrolowany przez Krana Lewa zaatakował Onuę i prawie go pokonał. Jednakże, Onua wiedział, że Krana nie kontroluje woli Lewy i przekonał go, by ją usunął. Wkrótce Le-Koro zostało wyzwolone przez Matoran w pojazdach Boxor. Po zdobyciu wszystkich Krana, Toa udali się do gniazd Bohroków znalezionych przez Kopakę. Jednakże, podczas zejścia, wszyscy Toa wykazali niechęć do zaufania Lewie, a on sam obawiał się, że Krana może go wciąż kontrolować. Toa zostali oddzieleni od Tahu, gdy przed nimi ruszyła się ściana. Wkrótce zostali uwięzieni w tunelu, kiedy stopiona lawa ruszająca ku nim zablokowała jedną drogę tunelu. Kiedy Kopaka powstrzymywał płynącą lawę lodem, Onua i Pohatu próbowali przebić się przez ścianę, z marnym jednak skutkiem. Lewa zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ściana była jedynie iluzją, i dzięki temu udało im się uciec. Po spotkaniu z Tahu, znaleźli wnęki, w które włożyli zdobyte Krana. Sześć dróg otworzyło się, a w nich Toa znaleźli sześć Exo-Toa. Natychmiastowo po tym, Toa zmierzyli się z Bahrag, królowymi rojów, przy użyciu Elektro-Rakiet Exo-Toa. Jednakże, Lewa został wkrótce zamrożony przez moce lodowe Bahrag, a Tahu zauważył, że Exo-Toa blokowali ich Moce Żywiołu. Toa więc porzucili pancerze. Wojownicy połączyli swe moce, więżąc je w Protodermis. Podczas wynikającego z tego trzęsienia, Toa spadli przez rozpadającą się podłogę i zanurzyli się w basenie Zenergizowanej Protodermis, przemieniając się w Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Atak Bohrok-Kal Wyłaniając się z cieczy, Toa dostrzegli spadające na nich głazy. Tahu użył jednak swej Hau Nuva by ich obronić. Lewa obdarował pozostałych mocą swej Miru Nuva, aby pomóc Toa się wznieść. Napotkali po drodze rój Tahnoków, a po pokonaniu ich Lewa raz jeszcze wspomógł swych towarzyszy mocą maski, dzięki czemu udało im się wydostać na powierzchnię. Tahu przechrzcił grupę na "Toa Nuva". Toa zgodzili się przeprogramować Bohroki, by te pomogły Matoranom naprawić zniszczone Koro. Po transformacji, Toa Nuva zdecydowali się ruszyć osobnymi ścieżkami po krótkiej walce. Lewa ćwiczył swoje nowe zdolności, latając nad wioską, kiedy nagle nie mógł dłużej używać Mocy Żywiołu i zaczął spadać w dół. Został uratowany przez Kongu na swoim ptaku Gukko, Ka. Odkrył wkrótce, że jego symbol Nuva został skradziony, i ruszył za złodziejem, tylko by zostać pokonanym i znalezionym przez Tahu, Jallera i Takuę. Dowiedział się od nich, że symbole innych Toa także zostały skradzione, przez istoty znane jako Bohrok-Kal. Dowiedział się także, że chcą one użyć energii symboli Nuva, by uwolnić Bahrag. Próbowali odzyskać swe symbole, lecz Kal z łatwością ich pokonali; Lewa został unieruchomiony przez Gahlok-Kal. Toa znowu rozdzielili się, by znaleźć Kanohi Nuva, w celu zyskania przewagi nad swoim przeciwnikiem. Podczas poszukiwań, Lewa dostrzegł pożar rozprzestrzeniający się w dżungli, który Tahu Nuva próbował powstrzymać, mimo braku mocy. Po krótkiej dyskusji, Toa utworzyli zespół i ruszyli szukać Kanohi Nuva, znajdujących się w lesie. W drodze zauważyli ogromną ilość drzew bagiennych, wyrwanych z korzeni. Po zbadaniu sprawy stwierdzili, że drzewa były cięższe niż powinny, i wydedukowali, że musiała to być sprawka Nuhvok-Kal. Zdecydowali się zastawić pułapkę na Bohrok-Kal. Według planu, Tahu miał zaprowadzić je do zasadzki, podczas czego chwycił się winorośli, by umknąć bestii, lecz niepoprawnie wylądował. Zagroził Lewie, aby nikomu o tym nie mówił. Le-Matoranie wkroczyli do akcji i zaatakowali Kal z każdej strony, lecz nie udało im się odzyskać Krana-Kal. Jednakże, Lewa znalazł Kanohi Nuva. Krótko po tym, Lewa został teleportowany do jaskini przez Teridax i zmierzył się, wraz z pozostałymi Toa Nuva i Turagą Vakamą, z Rahi Nui. Lewa próbował pozbawić zwierza powietrza, biegając wokół niego przy użyciu Kakamy Nuva, lecz nie udało mu się. Toa użyli mocy Kakamy Nuva i Pakari Nuva, by pokonać bestię, a z pomocą Vakamy udało im się ją uwięzić. Krótko po tym Lewa ścigał Kohrak-Kal przez dżunglę, chcąc skraść jego Krana-Kal. Jednakże, Kohrak-Kal stworzył potężną falę dźwiękową, od której Lewa próbował uskoczył. Niestety, fala poruszyła się i pochłonęła go, pozostawiając w szoku. Po odzyskaniu sił, połączył się wraz z Gali i Kopaką, tworząc Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuhę, który zaatakował Kohrak-Kala, Lehvak-Kala i Gahlok-Kala. Jednakże, ci połączyli się w swe własne Kaita i pokonali Wairuhę. Krótko po tym, Bohrok-Kal znalazły miejsce pobytu Bahrag, a Toa Nuva ruszyli, by je zatrzymać. Bohrok-Kal były blisko umieszczenia symboli w Sześcianie Nuva, gdy Tahu użył Vahi, którą otrzymał od Vakamy po jego przemianie, w ostatniej próbie powstrzymania ich. Nie udało mu się, lecz dał wystarczająco dużo czasu Toa Nuva, by obmyślić plan powstrzymania Kal. Decydując się na pomysł, przekierowali resztki swej mocy do symboli Nuva, powodując, że Bohrok-Kal straciły nad nimi kontrolę i zniszczyły same siebie. Toa Nuva zwrócili swe skradzione symbole do odpowiadających wiosek. Poszukiwania Siódmego Toa Krótko po tym, Takua znalazł Avohkii, Maskę Światła, i wraz z Jallerem odeszli, by znaleźć Siódmego Toa. Lewa spotkał się z nimi, gdy przechodzili przez Le-Wahi i zostali zaatakowani przez Niedźwiedzia Pyłowego. Lewie udało się poskromić Rahi, po czym wypuścił je i pomógł Matoranom dostać się do Ko-Wahi, kierując ptaka Gukko, którego ujeżdżali. Musiał jednak odejść, gdy dowiedział się, że Ta-Koro zostało zniszczone przez Rahkshi. Po spotkaniu się z Tahu i Gali, udał się do Po-Wahi, by spotkać się z innymi Toa i zmierzył się tam z pierwszymi trzema Rahkshi. Ocalił Gali przed Guurahkiem, lecz zostali pogrzebani zatrutymi głazami. Udało im się jednak przeżyć dzięki Hau Nuva Tahu. Udał się po tym wraz z Gali i Tahu na pomoc Kopace, który był przytłoczony atakiem sześciu Rahkshi. Gdy Rahkshi zaatakowały Onu-Koro, Lewa dołączył do walki, pomagając Takule uciec od dzieci Makuty. Pomagał także w leczeniu Tahu, który został otruty przez Lerahka podczas bitwy o Ta-Koro, a jego kondycję pogorszył atak Kurahka. Później wyruszył wraz z Tahu i Kopaką do Le-Wahi, gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez Rahkshi Kaita. Został ciężko zraniony przez Rahkshi Kaita Vo, ocalił go jednak Kopaka. Toa ostatecznie pokonali Kaita. Ostatni raz zmierzył się z Rahkshi w Kini-Nui, gdzie, wraz z Tahu, uwięził Lerahka, Guurahka i Panrahka w szkle. Pozostałe Rahkshi zostały zniszczone przez Toa Nuva i przemienionego Takanuvę. Po walce, Lewa pomagał w budowie Ussanui, a później był świadkiem pokonania Teridaxa z rąk Takanuvy i odkrycia na nowo Metru Nui. Po usłyszeniu opowieści Turaga i bezpiecznym powrocie na wyspę-miasto, Toa Nuva musieli zmierzyć się z sześcioma Żmijami Zguby, lecz udało im się je pokonać przy użyciu Maski Szybkości. Po tym, Lewa służył pomocą w odbudowie Metru Nui. Jednakże w późniejszym czasie, on i reszta Toa odkryła przerażające wieści od Turagi Dume: Mata Nui nie tylko spał, lecz także umierał. Toa natychmiastowo zajęli Kanistry i ruszyli na Voya Nui, gdzie znajdowała się ostatnia nadzieja Mata Nui, Kanohi Ignika. Voya Nui Krótko po przybyciu na wyspę, Lewa i inni zmierzyli się z Piraka. Podczas walki z Reidakiem, Skakdi złamał jedną z jego Powietrznych Katan w pół. Lewa powalił na pewien czas Piraka, lecz sam został powalony przez Hakanna. Po porażce Toa Zaktan, przywódca Piraka, nakazał swym towarzyszom wrzucić Lewę i resztę do wnętrza Góry Valmai, lecz erupcja wulkanu odroczyła ich play. Piraka pozostawili Toa przy wulkanie, wierząc, że Toa Nuva zostaną zabici przez lawę, tym jednak udało się uciec w ostatniej chwili. Gdy już myśleli, że są bezpieczni, napotkali Ruch Oporu Voya Nui, którego członkowie zaczęli ich atakować. Ruch Oporu nie wierzył, że są oni prawdziwi Toa, pamiętając sytuację z Piraka. Balta, dowiadując się prawdy od Axonna, powiedział reszcie, że naprawdę są oni Toa. Razem połączyli siły i obmyślili plan zakradnięcia się do Twierdzy Piraka. Lewa podstępem przekonał Reidaka do otworzenia drzwi. Toa udało się odzyskać swoje Kanohi i bronie, lecz zostali znokautowani przez Brutakę. Uwięziono ich w komnacie, która stale pozbywała ich mocy żywiołów. Zostali uratowani przez Ruch Oporu Matoran, po czym spotkali się z nowymi Toa Inika, Axonnem, wspomnianym Ruchem Oporu, i Botarem. Gdy Toa Inika zeszli Korytarzem do Mahri Nui, by odzyskać Ignikę, Lewa odszedł wraz z pozostałymi Toa Nuva, by przygotować świat na zbliżające się przebudzenie Mata Nui. Przygotowania do przebudzenia Mata Nui Karda Nui Rządy Teridaxa Spherus Magna Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym alternatywnym wymiarze, Lewa, podobnie jak reszta Toa Mata, został przedwcześnie przebudzony przez Toa Tuyet. Udało jej się poprowadzić drużynę ścieżką zła i korupcji, przekonując ich, że jedynym sposobem na utrzymanie bezpieczeństwa Mata Nui i Wszechświata Matoran jest wytępienie Bractwa Makuta i Mrocznych Łowców. Później, Lewa wziął udział w bitwie przy Koloseum przeciwko ruchu oporu Pohatu. Tam zmierzył się z Makutą Kriką, który użył swych mocy Próżni by pochłonąć każdy powietrzny atak Lewy. Toa został później zabity przez jeden z ataków Makuty Teridaxa. Cechy i umiejętności Zupełnie jak jego żywioł, Lewa jest dziki i beztroski. Odczuwa silną potrzebę pomocy swym przyjaciołom i wiosce, lecz jego dobroć sięga nawet tych, których nie zna za dobrze. Wyraźnie nienawidzi wody. Lewa początkowo był bardzo pewny siebie, lecz wiele jego przygód sprawiło, że dojrzał. Gdy Toa Mata po raz pierwszy pojawili się na wyspie, był jednym z Toa, którzy chcieli wyruszyć samotnie na swoją misję, lecz szybko nauczył się siły współpracy gdy został schwytany przez Nui-Ramę i uczyniony pierwszym zainfekowanym Toa na wyspie. Pod wpływem Teridax stał się agresywny i szalony, dopóki Onua nie przebił się do ulu Rama i nie pokonał go, zrzucając zainfekowaną maskę. Toa Nuva Powietrza odczuwa silną więź z lasem i samą naturą. Odczuwa zamiłowane do Rahi, i raz wypuścił Graaloka Pyłowego Niedźwiedzia, nie pozwalając Jallerowi go zabić. O wiele lepiej radzi sobie w walce w powietrzu niż na ziemi. W locie jest w stanie ruszać się bardziej zwinnie i dokładnie, na ziemi jednak staje się powolniejszy i mniej zręczny. Po jego doświadczeniu z Krana, Lewa zyskał umiejętność telepatycznej komunikacji z Bohrokami i ich sprzymierzeńcami. Zyskał też podświadomą wiedzę o Bohrokach i ich misji. Przez to kilku z jego towarzyszy początkowo nie było w stanie mu zaufać, lecz ostatecznie odzyskał ich zaufanie. Jako Toa Powietrza, Lewa jest w stanie stworzyć, kontrolować i pochłonąć powietrze. Potrafi także wyssać całe powietrze z obszaru, tworząc próżnię. Po przemianie w Toa Nuva, jego moce zostały w sporej mierze zwiększone. Maska i bronie Jako Toa Mata, Lewa dzierżył Topór i nosił Kanohi Miru, Wielką Maskę Lewitacji. Pozwalała mu zmniejszyć prędkość upadku, bądź szybować w locie. Jednakże, w celu przygotowań na pierwsze wejście do Mangaii, zebrał on pięć pozostałych wielkich masek: Kakamę, Hau, Pakari, Akaku i Kaukau. Kiedy wszystkie maski zostały zebrane i umieszczone na statui Lewy w Kini-Nui, statua ta podarowała mu Złotą Maskę. Po zostaniu Toa Nuva, Topór Lewy przemienił się w parę Katan Powietrza, mieczy, których mógł użyć w połączeniu ze swoją mocą lewitacji, by złapać prądy wiatru i poruszać się w locie. Jego maska stała się Miru Nuva, Kanohi Nuva Lewitacji, która pozwalała mu dzielić się swą mocą z innymi. By zastąpić straconą Złotą Maskę, zebrał ponownie pięć odpowiadających Kanohi Nuva, które pozostały w jego Suva. Jedna z jego Powietrznych Katan została złamana przez Reidaka w późniejszej przygodzie, lecz Matoranin Velika zaoferował wykucie nowej. W swej Zbroi Adaptacyjnej, Lewa Nuva dzierżył Powietrzną Szablę w zastępstwie swych Katan Powietrza. Otrzymał też broń adaptacyjną, w jego przypadku był to Midak Skyblaster. Na niebie Karda Nui zbroja zaadaptowała się do środowiska, tworząc potężne silniki, które zwiększyły jego kontrolę lotu, lecz sufit kopuły odciął Lewie możliwość z korzystania z jego pięciu pozostałych Kanohi Nuva. Silniki, broń adaptacyjna i Powietrzna Szabla zostały schowane w Zbroi Adaptacyjnej, gdy ta zaadaptowała się do nowych warunków, by Lewa mógł łatwiej sterować Axalarą T9. Statystyki BIONICLE.com Informacje o zestawie Oryginalny kanister Lewy, zawierający 36 części, został wydany latem 2001, podczas debiutu zestawów BIONICLE. Elementy Lewy można było połączyć z częściami Toa Mata Gali i Kopaki, by zbudować Toa Kaita Wairuhę, używając instrukcji podzielonej na trzy części i umieszczonej w każdym z tych zestawów, odpowiednio po jednym jej fragmencie. Lewa Nuva został wydany w późnej fazie 2002 roku. Zawierał, podobnie jak poprzednik, 36 części. Kanister zawiera reklamę pokazującą Lewę Nuva trzymającego swe Katany Powietrza przeciwnie do jednej dłoni, lecz w fabule nigdy jej tak nie trzymał. Zestaw Lewy Nuva można było połączyć z zestawami Gali i Kopaki Nuva by zbudować Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuhę, używając instrukcji zawartych na tyle książeczki instrukcyjnej każdego z zestawów. W celu promocji filmu, BIONICLE: Maska Światła, sieć zakładów Burger King w Wielkiej Brytanii wydała Lewę Nuva (albo raczej jego maskę) jako zabawkę w 2003 roku. Patrząc uważnie przez maskę, można było dostrzec obraz Takanuvy w formie filmowej. Zabawka nie jest kompatybilna z częściami Lego. Lewa został wydany jeszcze raz we wczesnej fazie 2008 w swej formie Phantoka, którą przyjął dzięki Zbroi Adaptacyjnej. Zestaw zawierał 52 części, w tym nową Miru Nuva. Podobnie jak pozostałe zestawy Phantoka, jest on w stanie połączyć się z małym zestawem Matoran 2008 roku. Zazwyczaj ukazywano go w połączeniu z Tanmą, lecz można go było normalnie połączyć z każdym Av-Matoraninem bądź Matoraninem Cienia tego roku. Toa Lewa mógł też zostać połączony z Tanmą, Antrozem i Radiakiem by stworzyć Makutę Spiriaha, używając instrukcji dostępnej na stronie BIONICLE.com Lewa został wydany raz jeszcze w połowie 2009 roku z innej formie Adaptacyjnej Zbroi, jako pilot pojazdu Axalara T9. Na Lewę zużywa się 34 części z 693 dostępnych w zestawie. Zawiera też nową formę adaptacyjnej Miru Nuva. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Głos Lewy w Masce Światła oryginalnie podkładał Dale Wilson. W polskiej wersji językowej był to Janusz Wituch. *Lewa był ulubioną postacią BIONICLE do rysowania Leigha Gallaghera. *Początkowo Lewa miał nosić imię Axe (Topór). Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria:Lewa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Powietrze Kategoria:Toa Mata Kategoria:Toa Nuva